Talk:MK14 Mod 0/@comment-1990734-20130225201818/@comment-70.92.67.13-20130424222023
It really depends on your gameplay style/needs. If you like to ambush or want to be more of a supportive player the M14 SE is the way to go because of the accuracy allowing for pin-point shots and the higher damage from further away that'll work quietly which the Mod 0 lacks. If you plan on being agressive and in the enemie's fact, the Mod 0 is better due to the faster fire rate, smaller-growing spread ( as a result of less recoil ) and increased ammunition count. M14 SE Pros: - High accuracy & the most damaging supressed weapon in the game, making it better than any assault rifle ( with the exceiption of those with high-powered scopes ) over longer ranges. The only assault rifle that does more damage is the M14 Classic ( NX Rare ) which can be changed by upgrading the M14 SE's power. This weapon is more powerful than a suppressed M14 Classic and is in the 2-3 hit kill group. - Is pre-equipped with a scope & suppressor and has a dark/slim body allowing for ambush/supportive gameplay. - Has customization slots allowing for increased accuracy, damage, and rate of fire. the already slow rate of fire of the M14 SE means that a maxed-out accuracy slot ( in theory ) won't cause the increased recoil ( as a result of customization ) to be to much trouble as it would on guns with a faste rate of fire. ( I myself have both the power and speed slots upgraded to the maximum with the accuracy/recoil increased by the lowest possible slot upgrade. ) Is often times confused for a sniper rifle by the opponent, luring some players into a false sense of security and allowing you to take them out with multiple shots before they realize you are in fact wielding an Assault Rifle. M14 SE cons: - Low ammo count/magazine ( 20 per mag, 80 rounds total ) means you'll run out of shots faster. - Low rate of fire and wide spread mean you'll most likely be spraying shots wildly or using a pistol to protect yourself from player's who've engaged you in close quarters combat also known as CQC. Mod 0 Pros: - Higher than normal damage and low spread+high rate of fire make this gun CQC friendly. - Has the standard magazine/reserve set up, allowing more total shots than the M14 SE. Mod 0 Cons: -Less damage than the M14 SE, not as good as the M14 SE at long ranges although it does do better at long ranges than the M14 SE does in CQC. - Very bulky when viewed on screen from a first person view, which can obstruct your view and get you killed. - bright and shiney, often times gives a hiding player away. - Does not come with a pre-attached scope or supressor, meaning you must buy your own. Attaching your own supporessor will reduce over-all damage and put the weapon back into a 3-4 hit kill group instead of a 2-3 hit kill group. The choice is ultimately yours. I went with the M14 SE and do not regret it. I pair it with my USP Tactical SE and attach the same scope the M14 SE has onto my pistol to allow for silenced and well-aimed shots. There are times I wish my set up was more CQC friendly, but with the combined use of mines and my pistol I easily make do.